Leaving Redwood
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Follow up to the episode "Redwood". Mostly fluff.


_A/N This is for Amy who wanted to hit on Rigsby. My first Mentalist fic so please be kind._

_**Leaving Redwood **_

"Okay I will admit this is the first time I've ever seen it done in real life," Lisbon conceded as she started the car and prepared to pull out. onto the street.

"This would've been a nice place to have come for a visit once…" Patrick said letting his voice trail off.

"You know that probably the only reason you're not behind bars for that stunt you pulled is you helped Nicole remember who killed Kara." the CBI agent pointed out. as she quickly changed the subject

"She saw him at the hospital when Jason showed up—only she didn't realize it then," Patrick replied.

"Do you think Nicole is going to all right?' Lisbon asked as she watched the SUV passing the city limits.

"She will—in time. At least she has a form of closure. We did catch her friend's killer," Patrick replied.

"Hey, you know that Red John can't elude capture forever," Lisbon said softly.

"But how many more innocent people are going to die before _I_ stop him?" he asked, the weariness and anger evident in his voice.

"Before _we_ stop him," she gently corrected. "You know you're not in this alone."

Patrick sighed and reclined his seat slightly closing his eyes but not allowing himself to fall completely asleep. He knew if he did the dreams; nightmares would come forcing him to relieve over again the day he lost his family.

Knowing the conversation was over Lisbon searched for a soft music station and settled herself to watching the freeway for traffic and the vehicle ahead. They still had at least three to four hours journey ahead of them to get back to the office and the next case to come along.

Watching the SUV suddenly pull off the freeway and onto the exit ramp Lisbon commented, "Must be Rigsby driving."

""How can you tall?" Patrick asked, opening his eyes and sitting up straighter in his seat instantly going from half asleep to fully awake.

"Well, for one thing we haven't been on the road and hour and he already needs to stop for provisions. I swear his stomach is a bottomless pit at times. Besides we just passed a sign reading _Food—next exit_," she replied. "Shall we join them?"

"Might as well," Patrick answered." He watched as they followed the other vehicle into the parking lot of a resturaunt/convience store.

"And what's the reason for stopping?" Lisbon asked as got out of the car to confront the tall CBI agent.

"Um, Grace said she had to pee," Rigsby replied.

"I didn't say that!" the red head protested her checks threatening to turn the same color as her hair.

Cho simply held up his hands as if to say _leave me out of this please_ and headed for the resturaunt with Patrick and Van Pelt following right behind.

"We might as well grab something to eat, before we get back on the road," the lead agent decided. She pointed a finger at Rigsby. "But I don't want anymore stops just so you can refill your bottomless pit."

"Got it, Boss," he replied.

Shaking her head Lisbon turned and headed for the building deciding to join the others.

Inside the rest of the group had claimed a large booth and was looking over menus while a dark haired waitress took drink orders. Seeing Rigsby take his seat across from the red head, she looked him over,, liking what she saw. "Hi, I'm Amy. What can I get for you today?" she said brightly.

"Well, let me see. How about a tall iced tea to start," Rigsby replied, quickly turning to the menu in front of him.

"One iced tea coming up. Anything special you want in it?" Amy asked moving closer to get his attention.

"No. Just plain unsweetened is fine," the CBI agent replied.

"I'll take an iced tea too," Lisbon spoke up.

"Okay okay, Be back in a jiff," Amy said scribbling down the orders. She gave the tall dark haired customer one last smile and sauntered off.

Once they were alone Cho leaned over to say to Lisbon, "She didn't seem _that _happy to see the rest of us."

""Not even Jane," Van Pelt added.

"Are you sure he didn't start some line of nonsense with her?" Lisbon asked.

"_All_ I did was ask what kind of tea there was," Patrick replied.

Amy was quickly back with the drink orders which she set before everybody and then asked Rigsby, "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have the super burger with everything," he began.

"Tell her to hold the onions," Van Pelt said warningly.

"Better make it no onions and I'll have the curly fries with plenty of ketchup," he replied.

"Got it," the waitress replied and turned to the others to get their orders.

Lisbon spread her hands on the table and said, "Once we get back to the office you can stow the gear and work on the reports. Then you're free for the rest of the weekend unless we get an urgent call."

"Sounds like a plan," Cho agreed.

Once she passed the meal orders on to the cook Amy was back to refill drinks and try and get the tall dark and handsome customer to pay attention to her. Pouring the iced tea," she casually asked, "Did you hear on the news about Redwood Point? I heard they called in the state police or something to investigate."

"California Bureau of Investigation. That was us," Rigsby replied.

"It was? I bet you're really handy with your gun," she said her eyes wide.

"Well I do know how to handle it when the need arises," he replied stirring his tea.

Realizing there were suddenly there were more customers to take care of the waitress reluctantly headed off.

"Hey, did we tell her separate tickets?' Van Pelt asked after a moment.

"I'll get it and just put it all down on the expense report," Lisbon told her.

The meal soon arrived and they settled down to eat in relative piece as the flirty waitress busied herself with other customers. It didn't take Rigsby long to finish off his rather sizeable meal and was soon checking the dessert menu on the table. while the others were still eating.

"Need anything more?" Amy asked as she returned to the table to refill drinks and leave the ticket.

"A piece of apple pie ala mode if you don't mind," Rigsby replied.

"Of course not. You want that heated? I find the ice cream melts much better when its hot," she said.

"Yeah. Hot is good," he answered..

Returning with the pie she quickly amended the ticket and asked, "Anybody else want dessert?"

"I think we've had enough," Lisbon said looking at the rest. She handed over her credit card. "Can you put it all on this?"

"I don't see why not.," Amy replied as she turned to head for the cash register.

Reaching into his wallet, Rigsby was dismayed to find the smallest bill at the moment was a ten.. Pulling it out he asked, "Anybody got change for this?"

"Nope.," Cho answered.

"Just leave it. A $10 tip would probably make her day," Lisbon stated.

"I think Rigsby's already made her day. She hasn't stopped smiling once he showed up," Patrick commented.

"Here you are," Amy said brightly as she returned to the table. Giving Rigsby her biggest smile yet she added a flirtatious flutter of eyelashes. "Feel free to stop in and see me—I mean us—anytime you're passing through."

"See what I mean," Patrick pointed out.

"That waitress was practically falling all over you," Cho was saying as he and Rigsby headed back to the SUV.

"She was? I didn't really notice," the taller man replied his eyes on the red head walking slightly ahead of them.

"That's cause you were too busy eating," Cho pointed out as they reached the vehicle.

Van Pelt was standing by the driver's side door with her hand held out for the keys as she said, ""I'll drive. That way I know we'll get back to the city quicker."

Rigsby reached into his pocket and pulled out the key ring casually flopping it towards her. "All right but I get to ride shotgun," he replied.

"I thought it was my turn," Cho spoke up.

Managing to hide her amusement Lisbon strode forward and said, "You know I can always drive and one of you can drive back with Jane. Now which do you prefer?"

"No, we're good, Boss," Cho said looking at his fellow CBI agents. "But I get to pick the radio station."

"I thought so.," Lisbon said and headed for the car where Patrick already was. It was time to get back to the office and hopefully business as usual.


End file.
